Padfoot and Moony
by poppy4l
Summary: When during sixth year Remus and Sirius get closer what will be the inevitable outcome? A how they got together story. Wolfstar. Will be slash in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He had been since he was six years old.

Yet first and foremost he was a Marauder.

The Marauders gained their name from Professor Mcgonagall's famous lecture about the dangers of "marauding around the castle like idiots", and were the closest of friends, and the loyalest people Remus had ever met.

And the Marauders had rules.

There were the obvious ones like when you got caught pranking you remained silent and took your punishment alone to save the others. And then there were the unspoken ones like helping Peter out in tests and not mentioning Sirius's family, or not falling in love with your best friend.

Yet Remus Lupin had fallen in love with his best friend. He was totally in love with the biggest playboy Hogwarts had ever seen, his very male best friend, Sirius Orion Black.

Currently Remus was sitting in the Marauder's compartment on the train, watching as the object of his affections and James regaled stories of their summer together to a rapt Peter.

Remus hated being jealous of James but he was. He couldn't help it. He was Sirius's best mate, and Remus had no chance of ever meaning that much to Sirius. Having said that it was always Remus who Sirius would seek out in the middle of the night, crawling into his bed and baring his soul. This filled Remus with a far too large sense of hope. 'Maybe sixth year would be different' Remus thought.

"Moony, you ok? Moony?" Sirius was staring at him with an adorably concerned look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright Rem?" Sirius replied.

"Oh yeah just tired. The moon, you know?" Remus lied quickly.

Neither Sirius nor James looked particularly like they believed him but carried on with their stories nether the less.

Remus sighed, he was so pathetic.


	2. Chapter 1

The Welcome Feast was always the highlight of Sirius's year, he got to return to his real home and the food was incredible.

Not that he didn't see the Potter's as home, he had lived there for two years, ever since he left Grimmauld Place, and they treated Sirius like a second son. But it wasn't Hogwarts. Hogwarts with its crafty corridors and beautiful grounds was where felt like home to him. His real family were here too, the Marauders.

It must have been about one in the morning, Sirius could hear Peter's snoring and James was obviously asleep, visible through the crack in the curtains. Sirius looked over at Remus's bed, where the curtains were drawn tightly; he had missed Remus over the summer.

As long as he could remember something had drawn him to Remus, particularly after discovering his lycanthropy in second year which had made him want to protect his Moony.

No. Not his Moony. Just Moony. Just Remus.

Since the end of fourth year Sirius had been confused about his feelings towards Remus. Escaping from this and his family was a large reason for the endless girls he slept with. Sirius wasn't vain, he knew that girls threw themselves at him, they had ever since he'd passed puberty. Yet when he began wishing that whichever girl he was, well, less female, he began to realise he perhaps felt more for Remus than he would be willing to admit.

Even now, with Remus just two feet away he missed him.

Sirius sat there for what felt like hours arguing with himself, to visit Remus's bed as he had done so many times before or not. Now that he knew he had feelings for his lycanthrope friend the idea of crawling under his sheets seemed far less innocent.

Schooling himself, Sirius padded over to Remus's curtains and hissed through them to get his fellow Marauder's attention.

"Psst Rem! Remus? … Moony?"

On hearing no reply Sirius peeked through the curtain, attempting to fool himself that he did not want simply to see Remus sleeping, but the bed was empty.

Quietly he crept out the room and down to the Common Room but there was still not sight of Remus. A draft hit Sirius's bare chest and pyjama clad legs, drawing his attention to the large window overlooking the Black Lake, where the bright light of the moon shone through. Sitting underneath was Remus.

Not turning to look Remus spoke "Pads, what are you doing down here?"

Silently cursing the werewolf's enhanced sense of smell and hearing as he had hoped to creep away unnoticed, "Couldn't sleep." Sirius replied padding over to sit next to Remus.

Thats when Sirius noticed the cigarette between Remus's fingers, the dark grey smoke curling up and out of the open window.

"Moony!" He cried, "You are meant to be the prefect, and here you are being a terrible influence" he teased.

Remus turned to face him with the iconic Marauder smirk, which for some reason on Remus always sent a shiver down Sirius's spine.

"Sorry Padfoot," he mocked, "I was trying to keep it a secret."

"What? Why?" Sirius questioned.

"Cos." Remus said. "It calms me before a full, but I can see it as a habit you'd pick up"

Remus took a drag, quirking an eyebrow at Sirius before slowly exhaling. Sirius sat transfixed, smoke had never seemed more attractive than curling out of Remus's mouth.

"Can I try?" he asked.

"Sure" Remus replied, a hint of laughter in his voice. Handing it over to Sirius he watched as Sirius attempted to take a drag, before coughing extensively.

Indignantly Sirius cried "Moony! You aren't allowed to be cooler than me!" which only furthered the other boy's laughter.

Putting out the cigarette Remus looked up at Sirius from under his lashes, the vivid amber of his eyes obvious, a sign of the wolf nearing the surface as the full moon was so soon. "Let's go to bed" he said, "Unless you came looking for me for something?"

Yet staring into Remus's questioning expression, for the life of him Sirius could not remember.

Standing up the boys headed towards the stairs to the dormitories, Sirius allowed himself to grab Remus's hand and intertwine their fingers.

He was worried that Remus may completely reject even having his hand held, but he simply quirked his eyebrow and then continued to head to bed.

"Night Moony"

"Night Padders"

Both boys went to sleep with a wide smile on their faces.

The next morning Sirius was awoken with a squeal by cold water splashing in his face and the sound of James's cackling. The subsequent fight meant that both boys missed breakfast and so missed Remus talking to a tall, blonde, attractive Ravenclaw boy in 7th year.

It was also Prongs making his potion explode with a craftily placed dung bomb that caused Sirius to miss Peter questioning Remus about the boy, and Remus's insistence that he would explain at lunch.

Sirius was therefore taken completely by surprise at lunch when Peter asked, "So Moony? What was it that that guy wanted?" and Remus coughed awkwardly before quietly responding "A Date.."

Sirius was so taken by surprise in fact that he spat out his pumpkin juice all over poor Peter's face and turned to stare at the werewolf.

"Well.." James said after a pause, "what did you say?"

Still staring resolutely at his plate Remus responded "I said yes"

"What?!" Sirius cried, his voice taking on an odd tone.

"Look" Remus responded sadly, "I'm really sorry if it makes you uncomfortable that I'm gay, but you know I'm a werewolf and if you forgave me that then surely you can forgive me this and-"

"No no no" Sirius butted in quickly, "there is nothing to forgive, but I mean we don't even know this guy Moony! How do we know he is good enough for you? He's a slimy Ravenclaw after all, and he's in seventh year and.." Sirius stopped talking when Remus looked up, his amber eyes finally meeting Sirius's grey ones.

"There he is" Remus said gesturing to the Ravenclaw table, "His name is Charlie Pett."

Sirius swiveled round to stare at the stealer of Remus's affections. His eyes met a gorgeous blonde headed boy with big blue eyes.

Sirius's heart felt like it shattered into a thousand pieces.


End file.
